bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mata Nui/Team of Heroes (Story)
Nui draw his sword. At first, it looked totally normal. But the, a faint light appeared. It grew stronger, and soon it was as strong as Nui wanted it. At that point, the light suddenly stopped growing stronger. Nui looked around. He new he might have assured his own death by using his, very weak, light powers, but at least he preferred that before being captured by Rahkshi and presumably become a part of some crazy Rahi in one of the Makutas' experiments. Then the thought hit him again: Why? What had happened? Why was the Brotherhood of Makuta hunting him? Did he know something? Of course he did! Ever since that morning in Po-Metru. It had been his last there, and was about being his last morning ever, when a Toa had rushed into his hut and told him to get out of there as quick as ever possible. Nui had not even had time to take with him his beloved lightstone, which he could not come over for several weeks. However, when he had come only a few meters away from his hut, the whole hut had collapsed. The Toa had said: "Go to the Coliseum and wait for me there. If I've not come within ten minutes, seek out a Matoran called Lumar. She will tell you everything you have to know. Then, she'll ask you to come with her, you should say yes. Oh, and if she doubt that you're the one you say you are, tell her that you are really an Av-Matoran disguised to a Po-Matoran. Then the Toa had told him to hurry, and turned to the ruined hut. Before it stood three Rahkshi. But Nui had not time to see more, and rushed to the Coliseum, as he was told. After half an hour, he understood that the Toa would not come, and started searching for this Matoran called Lumar. The searching had ended shortly after it begun. There had been a loud noise, an explosion, and a lot of screaming. Then Matoran running all over the coliseum to see what had happened. Nui himself didn't remember exactly what had happened. What he remembered was this: He had seen a Matoran of Lightning standing a little away from the other Matoran. As Matoran of Lightning was not very usual here, he guessed she might be the one he was searching for. He had asked her if she was Lumar. She had answered: "Yes, who are you?" Nui answered: "I'm only called Nui here; no one know my real name. A Toa told me to seek you out." "Where is he, this Toa you talk of?" Nui could clearly hear that Lumar was worried about the Toa. He answered: "He told me to go here and wait for him, but that if he didn't come in ten minutes, I was to seek you." "And he didn't come? How long did you wait?" Nui heard on the voice that she was very sad when she understood that the Toa had most likely met his destiny. "About half an hour, I think." "Half an hour!? Why did you wait so long? He said ten minutes!" Then, there was this loud noise, and Nui the next thing Nui new, he had a terrifying painful headache. He was sitting on a chair in a totally white room, so light that he had to close his eyes again. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel how the light in the room streamed into his eyes. Actually, he could feel the light streaming into every corner of his body. After a while, he heard a soft voice talking: "Open your eyes, the light is gone, open your eyes, Nui." Nui opened his eyes a little, and was stunned when he saw that the light had faded, and the walls, the floor and the ceiling was not white at all, but shifting in color. At one moment, an area on the wall was red as a flame, the next moment, the same area was blue as water. Before him stood Lumer, the Matoran of Lightning he had met in Metru Nui. After a few seconds, he heard himself say: "Where am I? What happened? Who am I? Lumar answered: "Where you are, I can't tell, for no one knows." She paused. Then she continued: "We were attacked by three Rahkshi. First, they tried to scare other Matoran away by causing explosions. It failed, fortunately. It only caused more Matoran to come and see what had happened. And as they didn't want to be seen, they retreated. But they had already caused harm. You had fainted, which made it much harder for me to transport you here, and to avoid questions." She made one more pause, and then continued: "Who you were, no one knows; your existence was forgotten until recent. Who you are, you already know. Who you were meant to be, I do know, but can't tell." Confused by these answers, Nui said: "That Toa, he told me that you would tell me everything I need to know." Lumer thought for a few seconds at first, and then said: "Are you sure that you want to know?" "Yes" Nui answered. "You are an Av-Matoran. You were taken away from Karda Nui during the Time Slip, and was told you were a Po-Matoran. Since then, you have lived like a Po-Matoran in Po-Metru. Your existence as an Av-Matoran was totally forgotten, with your real name. And so it has been until recent, when we found out about you. Unfortunately, our enemy did so too. When we understood who you are, we understood that the Enemy's plans must be stopped, or we all will be lost." This hadn't made anything clearer for Nui, rather the opposite. He was just about asking something more, when she said: "Time is not for questions now, neither is it for answers, but to take action. The Enemy will be here at any time. Before then, we'll not be here. She took him by the arm and led him out of the room, through another room, and into yet another. On the walls of the room were shelves filled with weapons. She took a small sword, gave it to Nui and said: "Use it well, always carry it with you." Then she took up a small crystal. She gave also it to Nui and said: "May it bring light to your journey in the dark. Always carry it with you." Nui's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of steps behind him. He turned to where the steps came from, and suddenly he felt how fear was taking the upper hand against him. He tried to fight against the fear, but now everything seemed dangerous. In the shadows around him, he could see red, evil eyes coming closer. And the red Rahkshi in front of him looked like it could smash the whole Metru Nui in one hit. But then, the anger grew in him; he wanted revenge, revenge for his destroyed hut, revenge for everything, no matter who had done it, he wanted revenge on someone, right here and now. So why not this Rahkshi, right in front of him? Or the white Rahkshi behind him? Suddenly, he threw himself against the red Rahkshi, and forced his blade through the head on the Rahkshi, and then down to the Kraata. He turned, only to see five or more Rahkshi looking at him. One was white, one was blue and white, one gold, gray and black, and one was black and red. But this time, it wasn't Nui who was afraid; the other Rahkshi had seen how the Turahk had been taken care of, and now slowly backed away. Nui, however, was so filled with anger that he couldn't see the danger he was in, and was getting ready to attack again. But just before he attacked, the peaceful side of him forced himself to get control over himself, and escape when he had a chance. Chapter Two: Unexpected Help Coming Soon... Category:Blog posts